


mix up

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, does the kanoyone tag really not exist or am i just blind, i love these bbys sm, i'll link it in my notes, minor shiragoshi because i love them too, they are girlfriends your honor, this is based off that one scene in the spinoff manga, ushiten crumbs if you squint really really hard, yonezawa barely got any screentime but i still love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Who’s friend?” Ushijima’s voice booms in her ear, and she jumps.“You’re really jumpy.” The redhead remarks. “And it’s her friend, Wakatoshi kun.”“Is that your friend?” Ushijima stares at her wallpaper, pointing to Kanoka.“Yep!! Isn’t she pretty?”“She is.” Then, after a few moments, the ace speaks up again. “Are you sure she’s really just a friend?”
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Kanoka Amanai/Yonezawa Maiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	mix up

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a scene in the spinoff manga which you can find [here](https://kuromantic.tumblr.com/post/627448300199641088/haikyuubu-extra-sketches-volume-3)
> 
> honestly i hate how this one turned out bUT i'm posting it anyway because i can't find any kanoyone content smh
> 
> i guess this is kind of a sales pitch in some way LOL  
> fingers crossed some people will make some kanoyone content after reading this 
> 
> enjoy :3

_‘Hmm… let’s see… suitable guys in Miyagi… Oikawa Tooru? He’s slightly taller than Kanoka, he’s good looking, he’s good at volleyball… but he has too many fans, that’s not good. What about Ryuu-chan’s captain? He’s well built, reliable, and he seems like a good leader, but I don’t think he’s Kanoka’s type…’_

Yonezawa frowns. Why was she even thinking about this so much? She just wants the best for her friend, but Kanoka might not even want her to meddle. 

She sighs. Well, she might as well continue thinking of suitable candidates. It’s been haunting her all day.

_‘What about that monkey guy on Johzenji? No, he’s too rowdy. The Date Tech captain? The new one seems a bit… overwhelming.’_

She eventually decides that the Date Tech captain isn’t ideal, either.

*

Goshiki just wants to be praised by his seniors. Isn’t being the only first year on the starting lineup impressive enough for them? He thinks he works really hard, and he does super straight line shots!! Even Karasuno’s number ten says so. 

Most of his upperclassmen are cold and unreadable, so he’s pretty much gotten used to not having anyone fuss over him. Goshiki supposes he could make do with the occasional ‘nice receive’ on the court. Still, it would be nice to receive some praise once in a while. He sighs dejectedly, before quickly clamping a hand onto his mouth. That… was a really loud sigh. It was almost as if someone else had sighed with him. 

He looks around, slightly embarrassed. He hopes that no one had been around to hear it. 

There didn’t seem to be anyone nearby. At least, that was what he thought. He hears a small gasp from behind him, and he whips his head around, only to come face to face with a girl who’s staring right back at him in shock. She, strangely enough, resembles him.

“You-” 

The girl opens her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by a sudden voice in the distance. 

“There you are! The bus is going now!!” Goshiki spots two girls wearing the same uniform as the one behind him walking towards them.

“Tsutomu!! We’re going back to school!” That’s a familiar voice. 

“Semi san!” He calls out.

It isn’t until five minutes later, when he’s surrounded by girls on a very unfamiliar bus, that he realizes there’s been a mix up. 

“Um…I’m not…your teammate…” Yonezawa tries to protest.

“What are you talking about, Tsutomu? Don’t spout nonsense, you’ll get in trouble with Tanji san.”

Before she knew it, the boy called ‘Semi san’ had dragged her onto a bus packed with boys wearing the Shiratorizawa uniform. 

*

“No matter how you look at it, that really isn’t Tsutomu.” Tendou mumbles to Shirabu as he watches Yonezawa tremble nervously in front of Ushijima. 

“He’s clearly a she.” Shirabu shoots an accusing glare at Semi.

“In my defense, they have the same hairstyle.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Goshiki, where’ve you been?” 

Yonezawa nervously fiddles with her fingers. Ushijima is really intimidating, especially when he’s so much bigger than her. Ushijima is- wait. Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shiratorizawa’s captain, skilled in volleyball, good looking, and taller than Kanoka. 

_‘How can I introduce him to her?’_

“Goshiki, are you listening?” The ace pauses. “Have you shrank?”

Yonezawa hears the lanky, boisterous redhead standing on the sidelines let out a snort. 

“...Actually, I’m not ‘Goshiki’. Is he the boy I saw at the bus stop earlier? The one with the same hairstyle as me?”

Ushijima freezes. He stares long and hard at her, before reaching a conclusion. “Oh. You really aren’t him. There is a strong resemblance, however. The hair, for instance. It is just like yours.”

“O-Oh.”

“Which school are you from?” 

“Niiyama Girl’s High.” 

There’s an awkward pause. Yonezawa clears her throat, occasionally shifting her weight onto one foot. 

“Well, I’m just gonna, uh, go grab my water.”

The green eyed girl dashes over to her bag and whips out her phone. She’d taken a selfie with Kanoka about two months ago, and decided to set it as her wallpaper because her friend looked good in it- she’d hoped it would give Kanoka’s low self esteem a boost. If she could somehow show it to Ushijima accidentally-on-purpose, maybe he might ask more about Kanoka.

She waits patiently as the boys start practice, deciding to try her luck when they come over for a water break. Just as soon as she sets her phone down, it vibrates.

**Kanoka**  
are you okay?? is everything alright over there?  
i’m so sorry the girls mistook the first year for you

**You**  
that’s okay!!  
i’m doing fine  
it’s just a bit overwhelming

**Kanoka**  
oh thank goodness  
do you need me to come get you or can you take the train yourself?

**You**  
can you come get me?  
there’s all kinds of creeps on the train  
oh wait but then you’ll be in danger if you go alone

**Kanoka**  
i can do it!!

**You**  
you sure  
you really don’t have to  
if there are creeps i’ll just (ง'̀-'́)ง

**Kanoka**  
you wouldn’t have asked me if you weren’t scared  
i’m scared too, especially at this hour  
but don’t worry i’ll come get you :D 

**You**  
thank you kanoka  
you really are an angel

**Kanoka**  
i’m really not >~<

Yonezawa giggles to herself. 

“What’cha looking at?” 

“Ahh!” The girl startles, almost dropping her phone. “Don’t scare me like that.” She narrows her eyes, glaring at the lanky redhead from earlier.

He only keeps silent, looking at her phone. “A friend?”

Yonezawa closes out of her messaging app, holding her phone closer to her. “Yes, a friend.”

“Who’s friend?” Ushijima’s voice booms in her ear, and she jumps.

“You’re really jumpy.” The redhead remarks. “And it’s her friend, Wakatoshi kun.”

“Is that your friend?” Ushijima stares at her wallpaper, pointing to Kanoka. 

“Yep!! Isn’t she pretty?” 

“She is.” Then, after a few moments, the ace speaks up again. “Are you sure she’s really just a friend?”

“What do you mean?”

“Tendou told me that couples like to set a picture of their partner and themselves as their background.”

It takes Yonezawa a minute to fully understand what Ushijima’s implying. 

“Look Wakatoshi kun, she’s blushing.”

“Does that mean I am correct?”

“Dunno, probably. You ask her.” 

Ushijima stares expectantly at her.

“We’re just friends!!” Yonezawa stammers. 

“But you’re blushing. Do ya like her or something?” 

“NoIdon’t.” The words don’t come out the way she wants them to, mashing together to form a singular nonsensical word. She convinces herself that it’s just the embarassment.

But why is she embarassed in the first place?

“What’s she like?” The boy whom she recognizes as Semi san asks.

“Well, she’s…really kind. She’s shy sometimes, but it’s in a cute way. When I tease her, she gets flustered easily and it’s also really cute. She’s thoughtful, and she’ll do the right thing, even if it scares her.”

“Look Wakatoshi kun, young love.” 

“Stop teasing her, Tendou.” Semi looks at Yonezawa’s gradually reddening face, feeling slightly bad for her. 

“Well, if it helps, you’re not alone.” The redhead- no, Tendou, pipes up. “Kenjirou’s been awfully out of it today.”

“Are you implying that it has something to do with Goshiki’s absence?” Ushijima questions.

“Kenjirou has it bad for your apprentice, Wakatoshi kun.”

“Does ‘has it bad’ mean he likes Goshiki?”

“Yes, Wakatoshi kun, it does.” 

“Oh. Does Goshiki like him back?”

“Our Tsutomu might. He wouldn’t know it though, not even if it did a funky dance and had a cardiac arrest right in front of him.”

“Well, at least it’s some sort of progress. I wish Tsutomu would hurry up and get back, Shirabu’s been extra rude today.” Semi complains.

“I doubt he’ll get away from my team easily. Knowing them, they’d fuss over him until he’s sick of it.”

The libero, whom Yonezawa had learned was called Yamagata, snickers. “That sounds like Tsutomu’s dream. He’d probably be scared though, no one fusses over him here. It could be overwhelming.”

“He gets plenty of praises from you and Tendou, Yamagata san. You guys love to baby him.” One of their middle blockers chime in.

“Shut it, Taichi.”

“Wow, that’s rude.”

Yonezawa spots their setter, Shirabu, sulking by himself. She feels almost bad for him, so she sends Kanoka a quick text.

**You**  
Kanoka, if it’s okay do you think you could bring the first year along when you take the train  
he’ll also help to scare off creeps

**Kanoka**  
he actually volunteered to come along :D  
we’re getting on the train now

**You**  
that’s great :D

*

“Kanoka!!” Yonezawa calls out, waving both her hands. 

“Maiko san!!” Kanoka breaks into a run, with Goshiki right behind her. 

Shirabu stood next to Yonezawa, tapping his feet in irritation. Tendou had ‘suggested’ that he wait for Goshiki with Yonezawa by the gate, and before he even had a chance to refuse, they’d locked him out of the gymnasium.

He grumbles when Goshiki greets him, but he can’t deny that he feels happy to see the younger boy. Not that he’ll ever admit it, of course.

“Come on idiot, you’ve missed most of practice and you’d better be quick if you don’t want coach to give you another one hundred serves.”

“But it wasn’t my fau-”

“Did I ask?”

Goshiki pouts, and it’s ~~the cutest thing he’s ever~~ it’s unfairly endearing, and he can’t help but feel a little bad for him.

“Fine, I’ll vouch for you. But just this once.”

“Really?? Thank you senpai!!”

Yonezawa and Kanoka say goodbye to the both of them before walking to the train station.

“You know, I was really worried.” Kanoka says, and it’s clear that she is, from her anxious pulling at the hem of her shirt to her absentminded lip biting. Yonezawa’s grown accustomed to all of her nervous habits by now, and she feels surprisingly guilty.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be! It wasn’t your fault!”

“I know.” 

They walk in silence for a bit, before Yonezawa notices Kanoka biting her lips again.

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing, just…nevermind.”

“You can tell me!”

“I had a weird feeling that something bad was going to happen to you, and I just became really panicky and-” Kanoka flusters, “oh no, I sound really ridiculous don’t I?” 

Yonezawa throws back her head and laughs. “It’s normal to worry. In fact, it makes me feel a little better. It’s kind of like I’m important to you.” She says the last bit in a much softer tone, and it’s lost amidst the crickets chirping and frogs croaking. 

“I didn’t catch that last bit, sorry, could you say it again?”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“Okay.” 

Yonezawa notices that Kanoka’s much more relaxed now, and she smiles, relieved. 

She doesn’t know why she’s so sleepy when they get on the train. Without thinking too much about it, she dozes off, and her head falls on Kanoka’s shoulder.

The taller girl immediately tenses, feeling her face heat up. Yonezawa’s never fallen asleep on her shoulder before, and it’s kind of endearing, but it also makes her incredibly flustered. 

Wait, why is she even flustered? It’s just a friend falling asleep on her shoulder. There really isn’t anything to be flustered about. Kanoka brushes it off, thinking that it’s because she flusters easily. 

_’Maybe there’s more to it than that.’_

She wants to slap her inner voice. _’There’s nothing more to it.’_ Kanoka tells herself. 

_‘Are you sure?’_

_‘Yes, I’m very sure.’_

_‘Really?’_

_‘Well, maybe n- No, I’m sure.’_

_‘’You sounded a little unsure there.’_

_‘Stop it.’_

_‘This is what I like to call denial.’_

She shakes her head. She must be going mad, talking to herself like that. 

Just then, Yonezawa shifts, mumbling in her sleep. Kanoka looks at her sleeping face and smiles.

Maybe, just maybe, her inner voice is right.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! you made it to the end :D


End file.
